I Get Pranky
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Blink and Link, two lovable twins, just love pulling pranks. But what happens when Blink pranks Link? He decides to get her back, and goes just a little overboard... Borrowed two OCs from friends.


**Hey guys. I'm just doing a little one shot. I was inspired by this off of a game. Anyways, this story revolves around my two lovable twin OCs, Blink and Link!**

**Now, I am borrowing two OCs from friends.**

Besides Lifty and Shifty, Blink and Link were the other two twins in Happy Tree Town.

Blink and Link were kind, caring, and funny snow white wolves. Both of their eyes were red. No irises, no pupils, just red. Unlike the raccoon twins, they wore nothing to tell each other apart. It was only Blink's long eyelashes and inability to speak that told the two apart, since Link was male and could speak.

These two wolves both had jobs as surgeons and always worked together. There was almost nothing that could tear them apart.

Oh how Link loved his dear sister, despite her mute nature. There were times where he sacrificed his own life just to save Blink, and there were times where Link got a _little _too over protective.

Despite their kind and caring nature, surgery wasn't the only things they enjoyed doing…

…

Blink walked into Link's room, carrying a large box about half her size. Link, lying on his bed, cracked one red eye open and saw his sister with the large box.

"What's that, sis?" The male wolf asked. Blink gently set the box at her brother's feet, and then used sign language to communicate. Link watched his sister for a moment before nodding. "For me, eh? Who's it from?"

Blink shrugged, expressing confusion on her face. Link looked at the top of the box for words, but they were written in ink and smudged. "Then let's take a lookie here," Link said, getting up on his knees and opening the box. The inside of the box was too dark to tell if there was anything in there.

"I can't see anything," Link mumbled, head getting closer to the box. Then, because of the gullible wolf he is, Link stuck his head into the box in order to see clearly.

_BANG!_

"Jesus Christ!" Link yelped and jumped while his head was still in the box. Then he pulled out to reveal that from the tip of his head to his shoulders was all burnt black.

The twins stared at each other in silence for a moment before Link coughed up a cloud of black smoke. Blink burst out in silent laughter, rolling on the ground and tears beading from her eyes. Link blinked twice before chuckling along with her, realizing that he had fallen for another one of his sister's pranks.

"You got me again," Link sighed. He grabbed a tissue from a tissue box and started wiping the gunk off his face and pulling out a few burned strands of fur. The old exploding box trick. A classic, but Blink's favorite.

"Heh, I'll get you next time," The brother promised. Blink had both trouble walking and breathing from laughter. Link pushed her out of his room and slammed it shut. He kicked the blackened box to the side, sat down, and began to think.

…

Blink woke up the next morning, finding it oddly quiet. There was no TV, breakfast cooking, or even sounds of laughter were heard. The young wolf got up, and decided to investigate.

The minute she opened her door, about twenty pounds of water came down and splashed her on the head. Blink gave out a silent, shocked gasp. She looked around and saw Link in the distance laughing his tail off, rolling on the floor and all. Blink was confused for a moment until she was the wet bucket of water lying at her feet. Blink smirked and gave her brother a small slap on the head.

"Ha ha! Don't worry Blink, there's much more where that came from!" Link exclaimed. Blink stopped smirking and quickly ran downstairs. This was gonna get crazy.

…

Blink was in Sniffles' laboratory. Although they weren't really close friends, Blink still loved learning things from the anteater. That night, Blink was asking Sniffles about the constellations and planets with sign language.

"Glad you asked," Sniffles said. He pointed to the overly large telescope he had hanging out near his window. Sniffles adjusted the telescope so it was at the right angle. "Now if you look through here, you'll see Saturn," Sniffles explained. Blink nodded and walked over to the telescope.

Blink put her face on the hole and peered through. There, up in the sky, was the great planet Saturn. Blink gave a silent "wow" before pulling away. Sniffles then saw her face and stared.

Blink shrugged her shoulder. "Well, it's just that, uh… you have a black ring around your eye," He said, nervously. Blink's eyes went wide and she ran over to the mirror to get a good look at her face. Sniffles wasn't lying.

There was a black painted ring, circling her eye. Blink touched the circle, finding out that the paint was still wet. She then walked over to the telescope and ran her finger over the edge of the hole. Black paint was on the edges.

Sniffles and Blink both heard giggling from outside. They opened the window to see Link giggling madly with a black coated paintbrush in his hand. "Link! Get out of here!" Sniffles demanded. Link quickly ran off, laughing all the way.

"Sorry about that," Sniffles said. Blink just mentally sighed.

…

Muffin was working in her bakery, making some delicious muffins. That's when Link came in.

"Oh hey, Link. Where's Blink?" Muffin asked, curious to know where the other young wolf was at. "Oh, she'll be here soon. Just wait," Link reassured. "But in the meantime, may I have a muffin?"

Muffin nodded. "Sure thing! But what kind?" Link thought for a moment before saying, "Chocolate chip, please." Muffin smiled and pulled one out. She had just finished a batch. Link grabbed it eagerly before pulling out a syringe filled with a light, thick liquid.

"Uh, what is that?" Muffin asked, knowing that it was another one of Links pranks. "Oh, nothing," Link lied with an evil grin before injecting the muffin with the liquid.

And then that's when Blink walked in. She was with Scar, a blue tiger in a tiger officer's uniform. He was talking to her about how to make a paper swan, mostly because it was the one thing Blink mostly struggled with and was determined to figure it out.

"And then you fold that there, and there! You got a swan!" Scar exclaimed. Blink grinned on how easy it was and tried to do the same with her piece of paper, but ended up making a crumbled piece of trash. Blink mentally grumbled and threw the paper away where Link had thrown the syringe.

"Hey Blink, I've got you a muffin!" Link exclaimed, and clapped his hand over Muffin's mouth when she tried to say something. Blink silently cheered and grabbed the muffin. She took a big bite out of it and smiled. But as the chewing grew, Blink's smile dimmed. Her face grew into a look of pure disgust. After about five minutes, she tried to open her mouth and spit it out, but realized that she open her mouth. She tried and tried to pull her lips apart, but no success.

"There's something wrong with her mouth!" Scar exclaimed, and Link burst out laughing. "LINK! What did you put in that muffin?" Muffin asked, panicking. Link found it hard to talk since his words shook with laughter. "Qu-quick dry-drying glue!" He exclaimed. "You did what?" Scar exclaimed while Blink had tears in her eyes.

"Link! You've gone too far this time!" Muffin shouted, worried as heck. Link didn't listen, though. He just walked out of the bakery, laughing.

When Scar and Muffin were able to get Blink to calm down, Blink started doing crazy hand signs, which they both understood.

"You want to get revenge?" Scar asked. Blink nodded. "But how can we do that?" Asked Muffin. Blink took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down her idea. The two audible Tree Friends read over the paper before looking at the wolf curiously. "I dunno, Blink. This is a bit mean," Muffin said, unsure of herself. "Yeah, and it's just not me," Scar said.

Blink got on her knees and silently pleaded. After about three minutes of this, both Tree Friends finally agreed.

…

In the port a potty on top of a hill (the one Lumpy was in in "Hole lotta love) Link was in there… going to the bathroom. Muffin and Scar snuck beside the wooden bathroom house and paused, wondering if Link was really in there.

"Hey Link!" Scar shouted through the wooden wall. Link almost jumped from the toilet seat. "Scar? Is that you?" He asked. "Yep, and Muffin, too," The tiger said. "What? What are you two doing here? I'm busy!" He exclaimed, feeling a bit weird without any privacy. "Blink sends her regards!" Muffin said.

"What? Oh no," Link gasped. Then, with some hesitation, they pushed the wooden loo over onto its side. Link screamed from inside. But it didn't stop there. Since it was on top of a hill, it slid down the hill and hit a large rock, making it flip over and tumble onto the ground.

Muffin and Scar watched the whole thing. At first Link was silent, but then he yelled, "Oh… Oh my… Oh God! It's everywhere! What is wrong with you two? Why would you do this? I know I pranked Blink a few times, but you guys are just MEAN! It's all over my nice, clean, white fur! This will never come out! Killing me would have been a much better idea! Why is this happening to me! Not even a skunk can match this stench! Oh my god."

Muffin and Scar slowly walked away. "Well, that was something new," Muffin said. "Let's just hope Link learned his lesson," Scar said.

**I couldn't stop laughing. I hoped you liked this.**

**Muffin belongs to MuffinHTF**

**Scar belongs to blaze404**


End file.
